KEROPI DOLL
by baskoro.alham
Summary: BACA AJA CERITANYA... REVIEWNYA JUSEYOOOH FAN FICTION YAOI BAEKYEOL


**WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN , ALUR CEPAT , YAOI , BOYS LOVE , ONE SHOOT. GAJE..**

**MIND TO RNR?**

**THANKS BEFORE ^^ AND HAPPY READING !**

Siang itu cuaca cukup cerah untuk seorang Baek Hyun berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang berinisiatif pergi ke taman. Ia lebih suka diam di perpustakaan, membaca buku-buku tebal yang di benci oleh sebagian anak seumurannya.

Kalau bukan karena kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol atau biasa di kenal dengan sebutan Chan Yeol, ia mungkin tak akan berada di sini saat berambut hitam pekat itu mendesis kesal saat melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aish, kau telat, Yeollie!" Desisnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan memang namja bernama lengkap Byun Baek Hyun itu merasa kesal. Menurut janji yang mereka sepakati, seharusnya mereka bertemu di taman ini pada pukul 02.00 siang, tapi sudah hampir lewat 30 menit kekasihnya itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Lelah berjalan-jalan, Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di sebuah bangku yang berada di sekitar taman, lumayanlah untuk sekedar berteduh dari panasnya sengatan matahari mengingat tempat ia duduk sekarang berada dekat dengan sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, pikirnya.

Tepat di hadapannya, sebuah kolam berbentuk lingkaran dengan air mancur di tengahnya menjadi objek beberapa orang untuk bermain. Baek Hyun bahkan sesekali tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak kecil yang bermain air di pinggir kolam.

Kalau ia seorang anak kecil, mungkin ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat cuaca yang cukup terik hari ini. Tapi sayang sekarang ia sudah remaja, masa-masa seperti itu hanya tinggal kenangan untuknya sekarang.

Meskipun panasnya matahari cukup menyengat, hal itu tidak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Setidaknya di sini banyak beragam pohon yang menyejukan sekaligus melindungi mereka dari paparan cahaya matahari secara langsung.

Baek Hyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel smartphone berteknologi layar sentuh. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya, Chan Yeol, meskipun itu hanya pesan basa-basi. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan, tak ada misscall ataupun pesan yang sekedar memberitahunya kalau Chan Yeol akan datang telat.

Baek Hyun terlihat gusar, ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Chan Yeol mengingat ia sudah terlambat cukup lama tanpa meninggalkan pesan. Namun ia buru-buru menepis pikiran buruknya itu. Lagi pula Chan Yeol itu adalah tipe orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri, jadi mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang.

Waktu nampaknya semakin terasa cepat saat Baek Hyun melirik jam tangannya.

"Aigoo, Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Dengus Baek Hyun saat menyadari ia sudah duduk di sana hampir satu jam. Dan nampaknya masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Chan Yeol akan segera datang.

Namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu menimbang-nimbang ponsel miliknya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menghubungi Chan Yeol, namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin kekasihnya itu geer dan merasa di atas angin karena Baek Hyun mengkhawatirkannya.

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang namja bersurai hitam pekat menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari. Peluh bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya, menandakan ia datang dengan bersusah payah.

"YA ! Baek Hyun-a" Namja itu memekik saat sudah berada di hadapan Baek Hyun. Deru nafas yang memburu terdengar, seolah-olah ia sudah berlari jauh.

Dengan tampang datarnya, Baek Hyun hanya memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kemana saja kau baru muncul sekarang?!" Ketusnya.

Menyadari kekasihnya sedang dalam mood yang buruk, Chan Yeol hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Mianhae, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." Ujarnya beralasan dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang punya urusan? Aku juga banyak urusan tahu!" Baek Hyun menggerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Namja yang sering memakai topi itu langsung duduk di samping Baek Hyun. Ia sadar kalau ini salahnya sehingga wajar kalau Baek Hyun marah padanya.

"Jeongmal mianhae, chagiya. Tadi aku benar-benar ada urusan penting." Chan Yeol membujuk pacarnya itu agar tidak marah lagi.

"Kalau kau memang sibuk, seharusnya kau meneleponku, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau ini hidup di jaman batu sehingga kau tidak bisa meneleponku terlebih dahulu, huh?!" Chan Yeol hanya terkekeh melihat Baek Hyun yang sedang sewot. Menurutnya Baek Hyun itu sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang marah. Rasanya ia ingin langsung menyerang yeoja penyuka Keropi itu sekarang juga.

"Baterai handphoneku mati, Baek Hyun-a." Ungkap Chan Yeol berkilah.

"Banyak alasan!" Dengus Baek Hyun tak peduli dengan alasan yang di berikan Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dasar uke , di bentak nangis, tapi kalau di baikin malah ngelunjak, pikirnya.

"Chagiya, kalau kau masih berisik akan ku cium kau!" Seru Chan Yeol dengan nada mengancam.

"Cium saja kalau kau berani!" Balas Baek Hyun tak kalah sengit dengan nada menantang.

Dan sedetik kemudian Chan Yeol langsung mengecup bibir Baek Hyun lembut. Hanya sebuah serangan dari benda kenyal dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol, namun membuat seorang Byun Baek Hyun langsung diam membeku. Wajahnya merah padam, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Chan Yeol terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang sangat lucu itu. Mereka berpacaran sudah cukup lama, dan ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka. Namun setiap kali Chan Yeol menciumnya, Baek Hyun akan bereaksi seperti seorang yeoja yang baru pertama kali ciuman. Dan Chan Yeol sangat menyukai kepolosan kekasihnya yang terkadang cerewet itu.

"Nah, kalau kau diam seperti ini kau jadi terlihat lebih manis, Chagi." Goda Chan Yeol sambil cengengesan.

Baek Hyun hanya bisa mendesis kesal sambil melirik ke arah Chan Yeol dengan sinis.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau mengajakku ke taman?" Tanya Baek Hyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nada bicaranya bahkan sudah mulai normal, tidak seperti tadi yang penuh dengan emosi.

"Pacaran, kita kan sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan sambil pacaran." Jawab Chan Yeol dengan entengnya.

"Ya, bukankah setiap hari kita selalu pacaran?." Tanya Baek Hyun

"Tapi itu tidak bisa di sebut kencan, Byun Baek Hyun,,,. Mana ada orang pacaran di perpustakaan." Sergah Chan Yeol tak mau kalah.

Kalau di pikir-pikir memang benar apa yang di ucapkan Chan Yeol. Selama ini mereka memang pacaran di perpustakaan, tempat yang di benci Chan Yeol sebenarnya. Tapi demi Baek Hyun, ia rela menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan agar puas bisa melihat wajah namja imut itu sepuasnya. Tapi hey, itu tidak bisa di sebut kencan sama sekali, pikir Chan Yeol.

"Dan good job, karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu hampir 1 jam di kencan kita ini!" Ujar Baek Hyun dengan nada menyindir.

"Mianhae, itu di luar perkiraan hehe" Chan Yeol memasang tanda V dengan tangannya.

Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kekasihnya itu. Meskipun ia bersikap ketus padanya, tapi Chan Yeol tidak pernah marah sama sekali. Namja yang mirip dobbi (tokoh kartun bertelinga caplang) itu bahkan tak akan segan-segan untuk melucu, sekedar menghilangkan rasa canggung di sekitarnya.

Sifat ke dua orang itu memang cukup bertolak belakang. Tak jarang mereka akan ribut meskipun gara-gara hal kecil. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka kembali berbaikan. Kadang mereka itu seperti tom and jerry, akan selalu ribut kalau bertemu, tapi jika tidak bertemu sehari saja mereka akan saling merindukan. Yahh, mungkin itulah yang di namakan jodoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau telat?" Tanya Baek Hyun.

"Ada urusan mendesak." Jawab Chan Yeol singkat.

Baek Hyun hanya memutar ke dua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Aku tahu, tapi urusan apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Chan Yeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginnya yang putih bersih dengan gigi depan yang seperti tupai tentunya. Baek Hyun kadang sebal dengan sikap Chan Yeol yang hanya bisa tersenyum ketika ia bertanya sesuatu.

Baek Hyun hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Chan Yeol membuka tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini untukmu!" Ujar Chan Yeol menyerahkan sebuah benda yang cukup besar dan di lapisi kertas kado.

Baek Hyun menatap benda yang kini ada di tangannya itu dengan heran.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Buka saja." Ujar Chan Yeol di ikuti sebuah senyum ramah, meskipun di matanya itu lebih mirip seringai kemesuman.

Karena penasaran Baek Hyun akhirnya membuka kertas kado yang melapisi benda itu. Ia membukanya dengan kasar dan buru-buru. Kasihan sekali orang yang membungkus hadiah itu dengan rapih dan susah payah, karena sekarang Baek Hyun tengah mengoyak-ngoyaknya dengan kasar.

Itu adalah sebuah boneka... KEROPI

Baek Hyun menatap boneka kodok berwarna Hijau itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Itu adalah boneka Keropi yang di inginkannya saat ini. Boneka itu di buat limited edition dan sangat susah mendapatkannya. Dan juga setahu Baek Hyun harga boneka Keropi itu tidak murah.

"Ini..." Gumam Baek Hyun sambil menatap Chan Yeol.

"Itu hadiah untukmu. Selama kita pacaran aku belum pernah memberimu hadiah, kan? Dan itu hadiah pertamamu dariku." Ungkap Chan Yeol. Oh my god, Chan Yeol benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang kekasih idaman sekarang. His totally gentleman.

"Tapi bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Mata Baek Hyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahkan nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Dengan sedikit susah payah aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya." Ujar Chan Yeol seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Pabo, dari pada kau membuang-buang uang untuk membelikanku ini, lebih baik kau tabung uangmu saja!" Seru Baek Hyun di ikuti dengan tangisnya yang mulai pecah.

Chan Yeol terkejut melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Baek Hyun menangis. Apa ada yang salah dengan hadiahnya.

"Ini bukan masalah harga, chagiya. Kalau untukmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan uang, yahh meskipun itu tidak sedikit." Chan Yeol mengusap-usap puncak kepala Baek Hyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak mudah mendapatkan uang untuk membeli boneka ini. Aku tidak perlu hadiah. Yang ku butuhkan hanya kau di sampingku." Ungkap Baek Hyun di sela-sela tangisnya.

Chan Yeol menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menangis itu. Benar kata Baek Hyun, untuk membeli boneka bebek itu, Chan Yeol bahkan harus merogoh tabungannya. Tapi ini bukan masalah uang, untuknya ini tidaklah seberapa, pikirnya.

"Ne, aku janji. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Lihat orang-orang sedang melihat kita." Ucap Chan Yeol sambil menunjuk orang di sekitar mereka.

Baek Hyun memperhatikan sekitarnya, benar saja. Beberapa orang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mungkin mereka pikir Baek Hyun seperti seorang yeoja yang baru saja di renggut keperawanannya.

Namja manis itu mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun jadi merasa malu sendiri karena menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"Kau ini masa hanya karena uang kau sampai menangis." Cibir Chan Yeol.

"Aku menangis bukan karena uang. Aku menangis karena terharu tahu!" Protes Baek Hyun dengan terisak-isak.

Sebuah senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Chan Yeol. Ia mengangkat dagu kekasihnya sehingga matanya beradu dengan ke dua bola mata indah milik Baek Hyun.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Tak peduli seberapa kau senang dan bahagia, atau seberapa kau sedih dan terharu, jangan pernah menangis." Ujar Chan Yeol dengan nada lembut.

"Ku mohon percayalah padaku, kalau aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Jadi tersenyumlah." Katanya melanjutkan.

Mata Baek Hyun kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kata Chan Yeol. Saking bahagianya ia bahkan ingin melompat dan berteriak pada semua orang betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untukmu." Ungkap Baek Hyun yang langsung memeluk Chan Yeol dengan erat seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

**^TAMAT^**


End file.
